Él es solo Mio!
by Sarens
Summary: Lucy Ashley es muy celosa pero nunca admitirá que lo es, hasta que los males entendidos por parte de cierto joven harán que Lucy pierda los estivos por causa de sus celos... ¿Sera capas de admitir lo que siente? o ¿Dejara marchar al hombre que ama con otra mujer?


Capitulo 1 El comienzo

Dos años habían trascurrido desde que sus contra partes de EarthLand se habían marchado y con ellos la poca magia existente de Edoras; los primeros días de aquellos extraños sucesos el gremio se ocupo de ayudar a cuanta gente pudo, debido a ausencia de magia a los habitantes les tomo tres meses a acostumbrarse a no usar la magia y manejarse por su propia cuenta; la tecnología ayudo bastante al proceso de adaptación en un mundo sin magia y todo parecía volver a la normalidad... a excepciona de una cosa.

Natsu Dragion solía sentarse en su auto por horas pero obviamente no podía conducirlo, el combustible mágico se había extinguido junto con la magia, los primeros meses intento hacerlo arrancar con cualquier método; pero todos y cada uno de ellos acabaron en fracaso uno tras otro. Sin embargo pese a no poderlo conducir mantenía la limpieza del vehículo de sol a sol, todos los días, ya sea saliendo del gremio o unos minutos antes de entrar, tenia que dedicar un mínimo de diez minutos a la limpieza y mantenimiento del auto, aun sin haber nada que limpiar o reparar.

No había día en que no soñase con volver a sostener el volante y hacerlo girar ante las curvas de un camino que nadie se atrevía a recorrer, sentir el viento en su cara o poder conducir tranquilamente del gremio a su casa y diceberza.

El tiempo siguió su curso y ese ritual con su auto no cambio en lo absoluto, tenia un nuevo objetivo en la vida; volver a correr en su tan preciado auto y revivir esa actitud que solo aparecía detrás del volante; tenia que volver ser el mismo de siempre, no solo el cobarde que solo sirve como bolsa de boxeo; NO tenia que volver a tener sus 2 personalidades por que de lo contrario ella...

Sacudió su cabeza no iba a pensar en eso, tenia que encontrar la forma de volver a encender su auto sin la necesidad de la, ahora extinta, magia y juro que lo haría, aun sin saber como.

Claro que la actitud de Dragion no fue detectada por ningún miembro del gremio, dado a que dentro del establecimiento actuaba de misma manera que cuando aun podía manejar su auto, dado al efecto de sus dos personalidades.

Sin embargo Lucy Ashley pudo notarlo

Hace tiempo solía espiarlo sin que él lo notara, los primero días lo comprendió, ese auto era su vida, los siguientes meses le pareció tedioso y pasado el primer año comenzó a molestarse.

¡¿Como podía darle tanta importancia a un pedazo de metal?!

Llego a sentirse celosa por un simple vehículo; Así es Lucy Ashley estaba enamorada de Natsu Dragion.

Abrió sus ojos a la verdad en aquel momento del encuentro con sus contra-partes el Natsu de ese mundo era muy diferente a su Natsu; y no iba a negar que hubo un momento en el que el otro Natsu llamo su atención, sin embargo tras su partida descubrió que no necesitaba a alguien como ella a su lado, sino todo lo contrario, alguien que sea capaz de aguantarla y estar a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, ese papel se lo había ganado su tierno, lindo y un tanto cobarde Dragion. Claro que por su orgullo y forma de ser no dejo que nadie se percatase de su interés por el ex mago estratega.

Sin embargo Mirajane siempre le mencionaba el tema y (como siempre) ella lo negaba y persuadía el tema. La actitud de Lucy para con Natsu no había cambiado ante la vista de los demás, ella seguía practicando sus llaves de lucha en él e iban a una que otra misión juntos, pero nada que lograse llamar la atención de los demás; después de todo era compañeros

Sin embargo las palabras que Mira le dijo hace un tiempo resonaban en su mente una que otra vez.

-"Lucy si sigues negando lo que sientes puede que el día en que te sinceres sera demasiado tarde"-

Conocía el significado tras esas palabras, sin embargo no solía preocuparse mucho por ello dado a que Natsu no era el tipo de hombre por el cual las chicas (para la suerte ellas) formaban un fila con la esperanza de una oportunidad amorosa. No negaría que Natsu en un buen partido pero, daba muy por seguro que solo ella podía ver en verdadero atractivo que escondía Natsu

O eso pensaba...

 _ **Y entonces todo comenzó...**_

Un día como todos el gremio se encontraba tranquilo a excepción que uno que otro grito que discusión, Cana hablaba tranquilamente con Wendy, Levy se encontraba reparando una que otra cosa, y Lucy se encontraba aburrida apoyada en la barra del gremio, aburrida ya que su "saco de boxeo" no había aparecido en el gremio hace 2 días.

-Me párese que alguien esta deprimida por la ausencia de su amado- Hablo Mira divertida sirviendole un poco de sumo a la rubia.

-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta!- Hablo un tanto sonrojada, pero no tal alto para que todos la escucharan -Ademas otra vez ese idiota de Natsu volvió a desaparecerse sin decir nada, hacer dos años que no hacia eso, si una emergencia ocurren en el gremio mientras el no esta practicare siete técnicas de combate nuevas en él-

-Ara... Ara- sonrió la albina.

El sonido de la puerta principal del gremio llamo la atención de las dos chicas, las cuales enfocaron la vista para saber quien era el recién llegado. Y su melena rosa fue la que delato la llegada del joven Dragion. Rápidamente Lucy se levanto dispuesta a practicar su rutina de llaves con él pero antes de ir tomo su baso de sumo no quería estar sedienta para "darle la "bienvenida" a su compañero, Habiendo terminado eso llevo su mirada asía el peli-rosa dispuesta a marchar pero la escena en frente de sus ojos la detuvo.

Natsu estaba detrás de Levy tocando su hombro para llamar su atención y dejar lo que sea que se encontraba reparando, ella fastidiada deja su labor para mirarlo

-¡¿Que quieres?! ¡No ves que estoy ocupada!- habla la peli-celeste fastidiada por la interrupción.

-Lo siento Levy-san pero necesito de tu ayuda- habla tranquilo, un tanto temeroso pero decidido.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- pregunta sin rodeos la mecánica con una de sus manos ocupada con una llave.

-Po... ¿Podemos vernos en mi casa? Hay... Hay algo importante que quiero decirte...- Estaba nervioso eso se notaba no solo en su habla sino en su cara.

Levy un tanto sorprendida estaba a punto de preguntar el por que de la invitación, pero dio una mirada furtiva y poco perceptible a la rubia que los miraba furiosa a ambos pero por sombro todo a ella. Rio para sus adentros y sonrió de manera coqueta mirando al peli-rosa frente suya.

-Claro Natsu ¿A que hora?- La voz femenina sonaba aterciopelada y seductora.

-En la tarde t... te estaré esperando unas horas antes del anochecer-

-Claro- sonrió -Prometo no faltar, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo-

-En... En serio?- esta vez fue Natsu quien sonrió -Gracias! En verdad muchas gracias Levy-san- La felicidad del chico fue tan grande que no se dio cuenta en el momento que tomo ambas manos de la peli-celeste haciendo caer la llave que sostenía.

Ella se sonrojo debido al repentino acto, no espero eso de Natsu y eso había tomado con la guardia baja.

-Te estaré esperando Levy-san- y tan rápido como entro, el chico salio del gremio ante la mirada sorprendida de la mayoría de sus compañeros.

Solo tomo menos de 2 segundos para que el gremio comenzara a chismorrear de lo sucedido hace minutos.

-No puedo creerlo Natsu y Levy...- Hablo Wacaba sin creerlo todavía

-El amor es algo tan hermoso me alegro por ellos dos- hablo Cana

-Me alegro por Natsu!... Juvia-chan que te párese si nosotros hacemos lo mismo?-Hablo el hombre mas abrigado del gremio con sus ojos posados en su amada peli-azul la cual solo se atino a no responderle y girar su mirada sonrojada asía otro lado.

Los comentarios continuaron entre los demás miembros presentes pero cierta rubia, la cual no se había movido de su lugar apretó aun mas sus puños y ya sin esperar otro comentario se dirigió con paso firme asía su compañera-rival.

-¡¿Que es lo que pretendes Con Natsu?!- le exigió la rubia a la técnico quien habia continuado con su labor sin importarle demasiado los comentarios de sus nakamas.

-¿Lo que yo pretendo? ¿No escuchaste? Natsu fue el que me invito o acaso la edad ya ye esta afectando gorila desnutrida- sonrió con arrogancia la técnica.

-¡¿Que fue lo que me dijiste enana de circo?!- Replico Ashley furiosa

-¡Lo mismo que escuchaste rubia Idiota!-

La pelea se había iniciado de no ser por cierta peli-azul la cual se puso en medio de ambas.

-Vasta las dos ya tienen a Juvia harta con sus peleas- hablo Juvia entre ambas mujeres.

-Si llegas a propasarte con él...- su voz sonaba amenazante.

-¡Tu no me darás ordenes! Lo que hago o no con es asunto mio-

Antes de perder su cordura Lucy salio del gremio, de lo contrario terminaría por golpear a Levy.

Las horas pasaron y el atardecer habría llegado Levy se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de su compañero, preguntándose por que estaba haciendo esto al principio fue con el fin de molestar a Lucy pero ahora que ella no estaba presente para fastidiarla sentía fastidio por haber tenido que venir hasta aquí.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta hasta que la puerta de la cochera se abrió, fue hasta allí y se encontró con Natsu dentro de su auto mirándola seriamente; ella lo miro extrañada por unos minutos hasta que la puerta del asiento al lado del conductor se abrió

-Sube- la voz de Natsu sonó como una orden mas que un petición.

Suspiro conocía esa personalidad de Natsu tras su volante, suspiro fastidiada y fue directamente asía el auto, subiendo y sentándose en el asiendo.

-Sierra la puerta-

-¿Por que tanto suspenso?- pregunto la pequeña técnica con arrogancia en su voz.

-Solo hazlo- volvió a reafirmar con voz seria.

No espero mas y serró la puñetera puerta mirando al peli-rosado con sus grasos cruzados esperando que hablara de una buena vez.

-Bien ya me tiene aquí ¿Que es lo que quieres?-

-Te necesito Levy!- su voz sonó áspera pero muy segura.

El sonido de unos dientes apretándose con furia fue desapercibido por los jóvenes en el auto, los cuales eran observados por unos ojos chocolates que los fulminaban con la mirada, mas precisamente fulminaban a Levy. Lucy se encontraba oculta desde hacer un rato en la cochera de Natsu, esperando el momento del encuentre entre ambos ex magos.

No sabia la razón de tan repentino acercamiento entre ellos, pero no le gustaba para nada que que su Natsu se pasase la noche con su rival.

- _"¡Le enseñare a esa enana de circo que NADIE se mete con mis cosas!"_ \- pensó sin dejarlos de observar.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 1**_

* * *

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de esta corta historia :D La verdad me encanta la pareja de Edo-Nalu y no hay muchas historia de ellos dos así que decidí crear la mía propia espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo y nos estaremos leyendo en el cap 2 :D


End file.
